


beat the heat

by damimi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Clothes Sharing, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Kisses, M/M, Neck Kissing, Shower Sex, Sleepy Kisses, Smut, drunk, just all the possible kisses i can ever think of cuz im a sucker for kisses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:20:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25591210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damimi/pseuds/damimi
Summary: a compilation of haikyu!! smut shots and drabbles; read to your heart's content
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Kudos: 144





	1. atsuhina // aftermath of a match

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATSUHINA TIMESKIP!!! KINDA SPOILER!!!

“Wait, fuck, can’t you just—” Hinata fails to finish his sentence as Atsumu drags him to the nearest bathroom. Their match with Schweiden Adlers just finished, and Hinata’s worried their teammates will come looking for them and they’re not there. But Atsumu doesn’t seem a bit fazed, not at all. Instead, he comes looking all over the bathroom’s cubicle just to make sure no one else is there but the two of them. When he’s sure they’re all alone, he pins Hinata on the wall and grabs a peck on his lips before grinning.

“We shouldn’t have left,” he mumbles just when Atsumu reaches for the waistband of his shorts, and the former stops in his track, intently looking at him like he can devour anyone who’ll try to ruin his plan.

“And what? Leave me with my balls aching? No fucking way, Hinata.” 

Atsumu pushes the skin just below Hinata’s rib cage before leaning close until his lips are just inches away from the latter’s ear.

“Now turn around and let me fuck you.”

Hinata swears his cock wants to spring out of his boxer briefs when he’s heard those words come out of Atsumu’s mouth. He fidgets with his thumbs out of excitement and gladly obliges, turning around with Atsumu facing his back. 

His breath hitches when Atsumu pulls down his shorts along with his boxer briefs with his cock standing tall. Hinata pins his head on the tiled wall as he feels the tip of his cock pulsate as Atsumu spreads his butt cheeks and starts caressing his hole with his finger. 

“Just put it in.” Hinata grunts which receive a hoarse chuckle from Atsumu. 

“Chill, eh?” 

Hinata’s about to answer when he hears Atsumu spit on what he assumes is his hand and slowly pushes two fingers in. Hinata clenches Atsumu’s fingers in excitement which the latter takes as an invitation to spread his fingers.

“Fuck, fuck, Atsumu, I can’t—ah!”

Atsumu takes his guy by surprise when he thrusts his dick inside his already gaping hole and rests himself as Hinata takes his time to relax. Hinata clenching him makes him want to come and let loose, but he can’t. Not yet. 

“You love this, huh? Answer me, Hinata.”

Hinata’s mind is going circles. He can’t think, but his senses are at its highest. He feels his tip ooze, his walls tightening, and his buds aching that all he can do is open his mouth and let out a moan. He can feel Atsumu grin.

“I’ll move now,” he says as he goes back to ramming his dick inside Hinata’s hugging walls. The latter moves his hips against Atsumu, matching his rhythm. 

Hinata’s lips curve in satisfaction when Atsumu threads his hair only to tug it as he riles inside him. This isn’t the first time they’ve done this, but nothing ever goes stale between them when it comes to sex. It’s never a dull time when they do it together, and Hinata can’t help but reel the thoughts in his head as he feels the need to climax.

“I’m close, Atsumu. I’m fuck, ah, close.”

Atsumu takes that to drill deeper as he reaches for Hinata’s dick, pumping it the same rhythm he’s pounding him. 

“There, ah, fuck, right there. Right there.”

A few more thrusts and both of them are over the edge, cocks pulsating and brimming with cum. Hinata’s spurting all over the marbled tiles and Atsumu inside Hinata’s ass.  


They’re all sweaty and panting, with Atsumu still inside him, when the door springs open. Both of them look at Sakusa’s horrified face bereft of color.


	2. kurootsukki // pranks made it

Tsukishima grunts, his hands bunched on his now wet hair, darting dagger looks at Kuroo from the stairway five steps above him who looks constipated because he’s trying his best not to laugh. 

“Stop holding it in, you’ll fart,” Tsukishima says after taking his handkerchief and wiping his head. His eyes droopy and cold like he’s so done with him.

With that, Kuroo lets go of the bucket of water he’s been holding earlier to focus on laughing. 

“Why are you so hell-bent on making my life miserable?” he asks, now wiping his shirt that’s been drenched. 

“Am I? I didn’t even do anything.” He grins before walking toward Tsukishima and grabbing the hanky away from his hand and pulling his somewhere. 

The corridor’s silent and only their footsteps can be heard. Everyone’s in their respective classroom but them who are just casually walking. Tsukishima’s on his way back from the bathroom when Kuroo decides to play a prank on him and throw a full bucket of water over his head like it’s nothing. 

“I’m tired of your pranks,” Tsukishima says after he sighs. They don’t stop walking.

“What pranks?” Kuroo chuckles.

“What pranks? Like that one time, you made me eat an Oreo with a toothpaste filling. Or when you made me wear a shirt with a post-it note stating “I farted” and don’t ever forget about the day when you suddenly,” Tsukishima trails off, his cheeks heating up.

“What happened that day?” 

Kuroo turns to his right, and there Tsukishima has a hunch about where they’re going. It’s the abandoned playground around the school building where not many go since it’s rumored to be haunted.

Tsukishima tries to let go from Kuroo’s hold, but the latter’s grip is tight. Not that it hurts, but he can’t let go. 

“You know it.”

Kuroo shrugs, “No, I don’t. Tell me.”

“That day when you kissed me all of a sudden then left like nothing happened.”

They get to the playground and Kuroo lets go of his hand. 

“You didn’t like it?” 

Tsukishima roams his eyes around the playground as if he hasn’t been there many times when he wants to be alone and study. He can’t focus. Not when he feels Kuroo’s stares seeping inside him.

Instead, he clear his throat, “tell me, who would like pranks?”

Kuroo holds his shoulders to make Tsukishima face him. His thumbs Tsukishima’s eyes before putting it beside the latter’s lips.

“Not the pranks, Tsukki. I was talking about the kiss. You didn’t like it?”

Tsukishima looks away, but Kuroo holds his chin and gives him a quick peck on the lips. His eyes grow wide before he squints at Kuroo, frustration getting him.

“Is this one of your stupid pranks again? Because I’m so sick of it.”

“This is no prank, Tsukki. Never has been since the first time,” Kuroo says before closing the gap between them and licking Tsukishima’s lower lip, urging him to open it.


	3. iwaoi // catching feelings

“Iwa-chan, can you get me my towel?” Oikawa peeps through the gape of the bathroom door, his index finger pointing at the sofa bed where his towel is.

Iwaizumi just looks at him, his face screaming frustration but Oikawa just smiles, creaks forming underneath his eyes, making Iwaizumi blush. He puts the back of his palm over his face as he hurls the towel at Oikawa. 

“Thanks! Love you, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa says behind the already closed door. Iwaizumi’s face reddens. 

“I told you to stop saying that!” 

He doesn’t hear anything from Oikawa. Iwaizumi slumps over the sofa bed before tipping the back his head and staring at the ceiling, thinking of how long he has to keep hiding what he feels. 

Oikawa leans over the bathroom sink, the towel draped on his neck. He wipes the mist off the mirror and looks at his reflection. Cheeks flushed, lips swelling from biting it too much. He smiles.

“Never.”


	4. ushiten // take a bite

“Tendo, I’m following a strict diet. You know that I have a game this month, right?” Ushijima sternly says before plopping himself down the nearest chair. 

“C’mon, Wakatoshi-kun. Just a bite.” Tendou wiggles his brows, his smile reaching from ear to ear and waiting for Ushijima’s response. He’s trying this new recipe and he wants Ushijima to be the first person besides him to have a taste. 

But Ushijima just sighs, “I can’t.”

Tendo nods, putting the chocolate truffles he’s made in front of him before propping his elbows on the kitchen counter. 

Ushijima knows right at that moment he just did something wrong. He pulls himself up before snaking his hands around Tendo’s waist and placing his chin on the latter’s shoulder. 

“Alright, alright, I’ll try it.”

Tendo takes a truffle and gives it to Ushijima whose hands are still wrapped around him. The latter opens his mouth, urging Tendo to feed him which he gladly agrees.

“How does it taste?”

Ushijima chews for a few seconds before nodding.

“The texture’s different, but it’s great. As always, since you’re the one who made it,” he says before placing a kiss on Tendo’s cheeks. Unsatisfied with just that, Ushijima turns Tendo so he’s facing him.

“But this one tastes better than the rest.”

Ushijima puts his thumb over Tendo’s chin, parting it for easier access. He licks Tendo’s lower lip before thrusting his tongue inside the latter’s mouth, savoring him.


	5. daisuga // years after

Daichi has just woken up from his nap when he feels warm hands on his cheeks, and he smiles in an instant. Opening his eyes, he sees Sugawara smiling from ear to ear. 

“Good morning,” Sugawara says as he peppers kisses on Daichi’s forehead which trails down to the latter’s lips.

“Is this my breakfast, because I’m already full,” Daichi jokes, his hand reaching for Sugawara’s and entwining it with his.

“Silly, I already made you something for breakfast.”

Daichi smiles before he pulls Sugawara for a hug, nuzzling the latter’s neck.

“Happy 10th anniversary,” he whispers.

“Happy 10th anniversary,” Sugawara says before threading his hands over Daichi’s hair, the way he’s always done to tell him he’s happy.


End file.
